This invention relates to novel compositions of matter, to novel methods for producing those, and to novel chemical intermediates useful in those processes. Particularly, this invention relates to certain novel analogs of prostaglandins E.sub.2 , F.sub.2.sub..alpha., and F.sub.2.sub..beta. in which the configuration at C-8 is beta and at C-12 is alpha, and in which there is variable chain length, or methyl or phenyl substitution in the hydroxysubstituted side-chain.
The known prostaglandins include, for example, prostaglandin E.sub.2 (PGE.sub.2), prostaglandin F.sub.2 alpha and beta (PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha. and PGF.sub.2.sub..beta.), and prostaglandin A.sub.2 (PGA.sub.2). Each of the above-mentioned known prostaglandins is a derivative of prostanoic acid which has the following structure and atom numbering: ##STR1## See, for example, Bergstrom et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 20, 1 (1968), and references cited therein. A systematic name for prostanoic acid is 7-([2.beta.-octyl]-cyclopent-1.beta.-yl]- heptanoic acid.
PGE.sub.2 has the following structure: ##STR2##
PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha. has the following structure: ##STR3##
PGF.sub.2.sub..beta. has the following structure: ##STR4##
PGA.sub.2 has the following structure: ##STR5##
In formulas II to V, as well as in the formulas given hereinafter, broken line attachments to the cyclopentane ring indicate substituents in alpha configuration, i.e., below the plane of the cyclopentane ring. Heavy solid line attachments to the cyclopentane ring indicate substituents in beta configuration, i.e., above the plane of the cyclopentane ring.
The side-chain hydroxy at C-15 in formulas II to V is in alpha (S) configuration. See Nature, 212, 38 (1966) for discussion of the stereochemistry of the prostaglandins.
Molecules of the known prostaglandins each have several centers of asymmetry, and can exist in racemic (optically inactive) form and in either of the two enantiomeric (optically active) forms, i.e. the dextrorotatory and levorotatory forms. As drawn, formulas II to V each represent the particular optically active form of the prostaglandin which is obtained from certain mammalian tissues, for example, sheep vesicular glands, swine lung, or human seminal plasma, or by carbonyl and/or double bond reduction of that prostaglandin. See, for example, Bergstrom et al., cited above. For convenience hereinafter, use of the terms PGE.sub.2, PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., and the like, will mean the optically active form of that prostaglandin with the same absolute configuration as PGE.sub.2 obtained from mammalian tissues.
PGE.sub.2, PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., PGF.sub.2.sub..beta., and PGA.sub.2, and their esters, acylates, and pharmacologically acceptable salts, are extremely potent in causing various biological responses. For that reason, these compounds are useful for pharmacological purposes. See, for example, Bergstrom et al., cited above. A few of those biological responses are stimulation of smooth muscle as shown, for example, by tests on strips of guinea pig ileum, rabbit duodenum, or gerbil colon; potentiation or other smooth muscle stimulants; antilipolytic activity as shown by antagonism of epinephrine-induced mobilization of free fatty acids or inhibition of the spontaneous release of glycerol from isolated rat fat pads; inhibition of gastric secretion in the case of the PGE and PGA compounds as shown in dogs with secretion stimulated by food or histamine infusion; activity on the central nervous system; controlling spasm and facilitating breathing in asthmatic conditions; decrease of blood platelet adhesiveness as shown by platelet-to-glass adhesiveness, and inhibition of blood platelet aggregation and thrombus formation induced by various physical stimuli, e.g., arterial injury, and various biochemical stimuli, e.g., ADP, ATP, serotonin, thrombin, and collagen; and in the case of the PGE and PGB compounds, stimulation of epidermal proliferation and keratinization as shown when applied in culture to embryonic chick and rat skin segments.
Because of these biological responses, these known prostaglandins are useful to study, prevent, control, or alleviate a wide variety of diseases and undesirable physiological conditions in birds and mammals, including humans, useful domestic animals, pets, and zoological specimens, and in laboratory animals, for example, mice, rats, rabbits, and monkeys.
For example, these compounds, and especially the PGE compounds, are useful in mammals, including man, as nasal decongestants. For this purpose, the compounds are used in a dose range of about 10 .mu.g. to about 10 mg. per ml. of a pharmacologically suitable liquid vehicle or as an aerosol spray, both for topical application.
The PGE, PGF.sub..alpha., PGF.sub..beta., and PGA compounds are useful in the treatment of asthma. For example, these compounds are useful as bronchodilators or as inhibitors of mediators, such as SRS-A, and histamine which are released from cells activated by an antigen-antibody complex. Thus, these compounds control spasm and facilitate breating in conditions such as bronchial asthma, bronchitis, bronchiectasis, pneumonia and emphysema. For these purposes, these compounds are administered in a variety of dosage forms, e.g., orally in the form of tablets, capsules, or liquids; rectally in the form of suppositories; parenterally, subcutaneously, or intramuscularly, with intravenous administration being preferred in emergency situations; by inhalation in the form of aerosols or solutions for nebulizers; or by insufflation in the form of powder. Doses in the range of about 0.01 to 5 mg. per kg. of body weight are used 1 to 4 times a day, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient and on the frequency and route of administration. For the above use these prostaglandins can be combined advantageously with other anti-asthmatic agents, such as sympathomimetics (isoproterenol, phenylephrine, ephedrine, etc); xanthine derivatives (theophylline and aminophyllin); and corticosteroids (ACTH and prednisolone). Regarding use of these compounds see South African Pat. No. 68/1055.
The PGE and PGA compounds are useful in mammals, including man and certain useful animals, e.g., dogs and pigs, to reduce and control excessive gastric secretion, thereby reducing or avoiding gastrointestinal ulcer formation, and accelerating the healing of such ulcers already present in the gastrointestinal tract. For this purpose, the compounds are injected or infused intravenously, subcutaneously, or intramuscularly in an infusion dose range about 0.1 .mu.g. to about 500 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight per minute, or in a total daily dose by injection or infusion in the range about 0.1 to about 20 mg. per kg. of body weight per day, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal, and on the frequency and route of administration.
The PGE, PGF.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub..beta. compounds are useful whenever it is desired to inhibit platelet aggregation, to reduce the adhesive character of platelets, and to remove or prevent the formation of thrombi in mammals, including man, rabbits, and rats. For example, these compounds are useful in the treatment and prevention of myocardial infarcts, to treat and prevent post-operative thrombosis, to promote patency of vascular grafts following surgery, and to treat conditions such as atherosclerosis, arteriosclerosis, blood clotting defects due to lipemia, and other clinical conditions in which the underlying etiology is associated with lipid imbalance or hyperlipidemia. For these purposes, these compounds are administered systemically, e.g., intravenously, subcutaneously, intramuscularly, and in the form of sterile implants for prolonged action. For rapid response, especially in emergency situation, the intravenous route of administration is preferred. Doses in the range about 0.005 to about 20 mg. per kg. of body weight per day are used, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal, and on the frequency and route of administration.
The PGE, PGF.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub..beta. compounds are especially useful as additives to blood, blood products, blood substitutes, and other fluids which are used in artifical extracorporeal circulation and perfusion of isolated body portions, e.g., limbs and organs, whether attached to the original body, detached and being preserved or prepared for transplant, or attached to the new body. During these circulations and perfusions, aggregated platelets tend to block the blood vessels and portions of the circulation apparatus. This blocking is avoided by the presence of these compounds. For this purpose, the compound is added gradually or in single or multiple portions to the circulating blood, to the blood of the donor animal, to the perfused body portion, attached or detached, to the recipient, or to two or all of those at a total steady state dose of about 0.001 to 10 mg. per liter of circulating fluid. It is especially useful to use these compounds in laboratory animals, e.g., cats, dogs, rabbits, monkeys, and rats, for these purposes in order to develop new methods and techniques for organ and limb transplants.
PGE compounds are extremely potent in causing stimulation of smooth muscle, and are also highly active in potentiating other known smooth muscle stimulators, for example, oxytocic agents, e.g., oxytocin, and the various ergot alkaloids including derivatives and analogs thereof. Therefore, PGE.sub.2, for example, is useful in place of or in combination with less than usual amounts of these known smooth muscle stimulators, for example, to relieve the symptoms of paralytic ileus, or to control or prevent atonic uterine bleeding after abortion or delivery, to aid in expulsion of the placenta, and during the puerperium. For the latter purpose, the PGE compound is administered by intravenous infusion immediately after abortion or delivery at a dose in the range about 0.01 to about 50 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight per minute until the desired effect is obtained. Subsequent doses are given by intravenous, subcutaneous, or intramuscular injection or infusion during puerperium in the range 0.01 to 2 mg. per kg. of body weight per day, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal.
The PGA compounds and derivatives and salts thereof increase the flow of blood in the mammalian kidney, thereby increasing volume and electrolyte content of the urine. For that reason, PGA compounds are useful in managing cases of renal disfunction, especially in cases of severely impaired renal blood flow, for example, the hepatorenal syndrome and early kidney transplant rejection. In cases of excessive or inappropriate ADH (antidiuretic hormone; vasopressin) secretion, the diuretic effect of these compounds is even greater. In anephric states, the vasopressin action of these compounds is especially useful. Illustratively, the PGA compounds are useful to alleviate and correct cases of edema resulting, for example, from massive surface burns, and in the management of shock. For these purposes, the PGA compounds are preferably first administered by intravenous injection at a dose in the range 10 to 1000 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight or by intravenous infusion at a dose in the range 0.1 to 20 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight per minute until the desired effect is obtained. Subsequent doses are given by intravenous, intramuscular, or subcutaneous injection or infusion in the range 0.05 to 2 mg. per kg. of body weight per day.
The PGE, PGF.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub..beta. compounds are useful in place of oxytocin to induce labor in pregnant female animals, including man, cows, sheep, and pigs, at or near term, or in pregnant animals with intrauterine death of the fetus from about 20 weeks to term. For this purpose, the compound is infused intravenously at a dose of 0.01 to 50 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight per minute until or near the termination of the second stage of labor, i.e., expulsion of the fetus. These compounds are especially useful when the female is one or more weeks post-mature and natural labor has not started, or 12 to 60 hours after the membranes have ruptured and natural labor has not yet started. An alternative route of administration is oral.
The PGE, PGF.sub..alpha., and PGF.sub..beta. compounds are useful for controlling the reproductive cycle in ovulating female mammals, including humans and animals such as monkeys, rats, rabbits, dogs, cattle, and the like. By the term ovulating female mammals is meant animals which are mature enough to ovulate but not so old that regular ovulation has ceased. For that purpose, PGF.sub.2.sub..alpha., for example, is administered systemically at a dose level in the range 0.01 mg. to about 20 mg. per kg. of body weight of the female mammal, advantageously during a span of time starting approximately at the time of ovulation and ending approximately at the time of menses or just prior to menses. Intravaginal and intrauterine are alternative routes of administration. Additionally, expulsion of an embryo or a fetus is accomplished by similar administration of the compound during the first third of the normal mammalian gestation period.
As mentioned above, the PGE compounds are potent antagonists of epinephrine-induced mobilization of free fatty acids. For this reason, this compound is useful in experimental medicine for both in vitro and in vivo studies in mammals, including man, rabbits, and rats, intended to lead to the understanding, prevention, symptom alleviation, and cure of diseases involving abnormal lipid mobilization and high free fatty acid levels, e.g., diabetes mellitus, vascular diseases, and hyperthyroidism.
The PGE compounds promote and accelerate the growth of epidermal cells and keratin in animals, including humans, useful domestic animals, pets, zoological specimens, and laboratory animals. For that reason, these compounds are useful to promote and accelerate healing of skin which has been damaged, for example, by burns, wounds, and abrasions, and after surgery. These compounds are also useful to promote and accelerate adherence and growth of skin autografts, especially small, deep (Davis) grafts which are intended to cover skinless areas by subsequent outward growth rather than initially, and to retard rejection of homografts.
For these purposes, these compounds are preferably administered topically at or near the site where cell growth and keratin formation is desired, advantageously as an aerosol liquid or micronized powder spray, as an isotonic aqueous solution in the case of wet dressings, or as a lotion, cream, or ointment in combination with the usual pharmaceutically acceptable diluents. In some instances, for example, when there is substantial fluid loss as in the case of extensive burns or skin loss due to other causes, systemic administration is advantageous, for example, by intravenous injection or infusion, separate or in combination with the usual infusions of blood, plasma, or substitutes thereof. Alternative routes of administration are subcutaneous or intramuscular near the site, oral, sublingual, buccal, rectal, or vaginal. The exact dose depends on such factors as the route of administration, and the age, weight, and condition of the subject. Especially for topical use, these prostaglandins are useful in combination with antibiotics, for example, gentamycin, neomycin, polymyxin B, bacitracin, spectinomycin, and oxytetracyline, with other antibacterials, for example, mafenide hydrochloride, sulfadiazine, furazolium chloride, and nitrofurazone, and with corticoid steroids, for example, hydrocortisone, prednisolone, methylprednisolone, and fluprednisolone, each of those being used in the combination at the usual concentration suitable for its use alone.